


The Man Who Truly Loves You

by justafanfictionwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/justafanfictionwriter
Summary: Translation (from google translate):Тупица - DumbassИмею в виду! Но правда - Mean! But true





	The Man Who Truly Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (from google translate): 
> 
> Тупица - Dumbass
> 
> Имею в виду! Но правда - Mean! But true

“(y/n)! It isn’t what it looks like!”

“Well what the fuck does it look like Bruce? Were you just giving Natasha mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? You were giving her mouth-to-mouth all right, but she wasn’t un-fucking-conscious!”

You were pissed to say the least, you had just walked in on your boyfriend of 6 months kissing your worst enemy

Natasha Romanoff.

She’d been after Bruce since you had first started dating and today, it looks like she had succeeded in her mission.

You turned to her, only to see her smirking.

“You son of a bitch!” you screamed as you launched yourself at her, fists at the ready

“You’re just annoyed because he finally saw sense and chose the better woman!” she shouted as she pushed you to the ground. Allowing you to stand up and walk over to the door

You turned round and said to the both of them

“Screw you, screw both of you.”

“And you.” you said pointing at Bruce “I loved you and I thought you loved me too, but i guess i was wrong.”

“Have a nice life, you pieces of crap” you said as you walked out of the room, confidently.

But as soon as the door had closed behind you, tears began to fall down your face.  
You ran to your room without a second thought, when you entered the threshold, you instantly began to sob   
You had just lost the first man you thought had actually loved you.  
But now he loves someone else  
Somebody had to have known.

That’s when you began to think, who could have possibly known, rumours grow.

But they kept it so hidden, you’d have to be a

“Mind reader?” a voice cut in, a familiar voice

Your head turned to the door to see Wanda Maximoff

‘Of course, how the hell did i forget about Wanda?’

“Ok, rude, how did you forget me, actually, doesn’t matter, I heard about what happened and i came to see how you are and to take you to see Tony” she told you

‘Tony, why the hell does Tony want to see me?”

“So, how are you.”

“Amazing, spectacular, super great, isn’t it obvious by the dry tears on my face?” you said sarcastically

“I now see how that was a stupid question”

“No shit Sherlock”

“Language Watson” Tony joked as he walked into the room

His joke made you giggle-cry

“Hey kiddo, you wanna hear something funny?”

“Sure, why not”

“When i left after screaming at Bruce, Bucky walked past me angrily so i followed him, he walked into Natashas room and punched Bruce in the face, with his metal arm, so the other guy came out, and Bucky punched him again, and now, Bruce is in the med-bay, unconscious all because dearest Bucky-Boy has a crush on you.”

You and Wanda stared at Tony, mouths agape.

“Ok now i say it out loud, not so funny”

“Ya think.”

“Тупица” Wanda mumbled under her breath, shaking her head whilst walking out the room

“Имею в виду! Но правда” you shouted to her

“What did you say?” Tony questioned

“Nothing it doesn’t matter, anyway is Bucky ok? The Hulk didn’t harm him did he?”

“Bucky is fine, Bruce is not, he has got a broken nose and a few broken ribs”

‘Thank God Bucky is ok, wait, did Tony say Bucky has a crush on me? Or is it my mind playing tricks?’

“Oh good, just one question, um, did you say that Bucky, as in Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes formerly of the 107th Infantry Regiment, Steve Rogers best friend, Ex Winter Soldier, has a crush on me?”

“What, pff, no i didn’t, i have no clue what your- nope never, i have never said that, i’m not here i’m just- i have-” he said, backing out of your room and running down the hall

“Tony, come back here you Тупица!” you shouted after him

“Asshole” you mumbled under your breath

“I heard that!” Tony replied

“So that you hear?!”

“Yep!”  came his reply

You laughed, shaking your head at the man, as you walked back into your room

**_One Week Later_ **

You were feeling slightly better, you had spent every day of the past week with Bucky

But Tony’s words kept playing on your mind every day

But today, today you had decided to ignore the voice and do something else to occupy your time

So you had decided to venture down to the kitchen to get food

When you got down to your destination

The two people you didn’t want to see were there

Kissing

So you decided to forget the food and ran back to your room

Bumping into Bucky on the way and the voice came flooding back

“Hey, what’s up, are you ok?” he asked, making the voice scream at you

“Oh hey Bucky, I didn’t see you there, I’m fine, i just wanted food but Bruce and Nat are in the kitchen sucking each others faces and i didn’t want to make a sandwich with Natasha glaring at me the whole time, also thank you for standing up for me, i really appreciate it.” you said quickly

Your heart was racing, why was your heart racing

“It was nothing really, I just don’t like my friends getting hurt, that’s all.” his words made your chest tighten, maybe Tony got it wrong, Bucky doesn’t have a crush on you, but now you knew one thing for sure

You had a crush on him

His voice pulled you out of your own mind

“Hey are you ok?”

“Yeah i’m fine.”

“Are you sure you’re fine? I mean you have been staring at the floor for awhile” he said, placing his hand softly on your shoulder

His action made you blush

‘I shouldn’t blushing’ you said to yourself ‘I just got out of a relationship I shouldn’t have a crush on someone, this is wrong, so wrong, why should it be wrong, he was cheating on me, with the woman I hate the most, I can like whoever the hell I want’

“(y/n)? Are you still there?  you’ve been staring at me like you did the floor.”

“Y- yep i’m still here and I- i- i’m fine, i um i’m going to go to my room now”

“Oh no you’re not, you are coming with me.”

“Wait what where?”

“To the kitchen, we are going to make a picnic and go outside, you need food and sun.” he told you, leading you to the kitchen

“Bucky, i’m not in the mood for a picnic.”

“I don’t care, we’re going on one”

You sighed in defeat

“Fine, but if Bruce or Natasha try and talk to me and you see my powers act up, get me out of there.”

He looked at you and nodded

“Of course, i don’t want you to hurt yourself or others around you.”

He smiled

“Now, come on, we have food to make.” he said grabbing your hand, you blushed lightly

“Yes let’s go, but first, I have an idea.” you told him gripping his hand back

“Ok what is it?”

“I make your food and you make mine.”

He faked thought for a moment and you giggled

“I like that idea.”

“So it’s decided, we make eachothers food and we don’t tell each other what we’re making for them.”  you said

“Wait, what if you make me something horrible?”

“That’s the fun of it” you giggled

You two carried on talking until you made it to the kitchen

Only to see the two people you really didn’t want to see again

Bucky squeezed your hand to make sure you were ok

You squeezed it back to say that you were fine

He looked down and smiled at you and you smiled back

“So, how long has this been going on, is that why you got so angry, because you’re with her?” a Bruce’s voice cut in, making you want to pull your hand away from Bucky’s, but he kept ahold of it

Bucky was the one to speak up

“Nothing has been going on, we’re just going to go on a picnic to cheer (y/n) up. And the reason I got so angry is because you hurt my friend, any rational person would have done it.” he explained

“Nobody else got angry at him though.” Natasha said

“Probably because they’re too scared to, but i don’t want to start an argument so can we please just make our food without being questioned?” you spoke up, confidently, you looked at Bucky to see him smiling

“Go ahead, come on Bruce let’s go someplace else.”

And with that they left you and Bucky alone to make your food

**_1 hour later at the picnic_ **

You started un-packing the food you two had made, both of you extremely happy

“So, what did you make for me?” Bucky asked

“You’ll have to wait and see”

“Ok, I’m scared now.”

“Don’t be, it’s all good.”

“Good, I’m glad.” he said, smiling like a child who just found out that they are going to Disneyland for their summer vacation

You looked up at him smiling

“Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you smile?” he asked

You blushed

“N- no w- why?” you stuttered out

“Because you are, you’re cute generally but even more so when you smile.” he told you, his voice nothing more than a whisper

“Thank you”

“No problem, now come on” he stood up “we are going to roll down the hill.” he told you, grabbing your hand pulling you up to stand next to him

“Why are you doing this Bucky?”

“Doing what?”

“Being so nice to me, trying to distract me from what has happened, there is no need, you have already beaten up the man that broke my heart and the Hulk, there is no need to be so lovely all the time, you have impressed me by beating him and one of the scariest things on Earth up, you are one of the best people i know and that’s why, I believe, that I love you, I love you James Buchanan Barnes and i want  to spend every moment of every day with you, I have managed to ignore my feelings for the past week but today, today i finally listened to them and I’m glad i did.” you told him

When you had finished you had realised that both of your faces were closer to each other, you put your hands on his shoulders whilst his hands went to your waist, you moved even closer together so your lips almost touched, you were about to kiss when a male voice made you two pull apart slightly

“Doesn’t this look cosy, you said there was nothing going on between you two and you lied to me, so how long has this been going on.” Bruce said, making you pull away from Bucky and angrily storm over to Bruce

“Well, now you know how it feels, to be lied to, right to your face, except, he didn’t lie to you, nothing was happening when you asked, but something was about to happen when you interrupted, and you know what, i never, ever want to hear you ask me about who i love, because you never loved me and the whole time i thought you did, but you loved her and you were fucking her, so i hope you’re happy, i hope you’re proud of what you have done, because you broke my heart, you shattered it into pieces, and Bucky was the one who helped me pick up those pieces, he’s the one who put it back together and I love him because of it, I think i have loved him for a while but i didn’t realise, you cheating on me made me realise who i love, and that man is James Buchanan Barnes, so i thank you for not truly loving me because you have made me realise who is actually worth my love and respect, and it certainly isn’t you.” you told him confidently.

By this point, your powers had started bubble up inside you, so you stepped away from him and turned towards Bucky running up to him

“I need you to take me to my room before i hurt him, please.” you told him

“Yep of course come on let’s go” he looked down at your hands to see them glowing a bright (y/f/c) “quickly” he put his hand on your back and lead you from the garden and to your room

But you two ran into Steve who wanted to talk to Bucky about something

“Bucky, i need your help with somethi-” Steve started before he was interrupted by Bucky

“Not now punk, got something kinda important to do right now.”

“Right of course, this can wait.” Steve shouted to the both of you as Bucky started running you to your room

Once you got there Bucky told you to sit down on the armchair in your room

“How do you usually get it to stop?” he asked

“I have to distract myself.”

“And how do you usually do that.”

“Well, Bruce used to- he used to umm kiss me to distract me, but he’d take me by surprise so it would work, but you don’t have to ki-” you were cut off when Bucky’s lips hit yours, you were surprised to say the least, so surprised that you didn’t kiss back, so Bucky pulled away

“Sorry I um I wasn’t thinking, it was just you said about the kissing and i just wanted to he-” this time it was your turn to cut him off, you pressed your lips firmly to his and he kissed back deepening the kiss, until you two had to pull away from each other for air

“Well that was, wow.” you said

“Yeah, yeah it was.” he said before kissing your nose

You giggled at his action

“Oh and I never got to say it before, I love you (y/n) (l/n) with all my heart, and i always will.” he finally confessed, before kissing you again

That’s when you realised how much happier you are with Bucky then you have ever been with anyone else, how you could probably spend the rest of your life with this man.

This, this is the man you love.

And this is the man, who would be with you through thick and thin

Every bad day

Every sick day

He would be there for the rest of your life

You know what they say

Till death do us part

In 5 years time, you would be saying those words in front of everyone you know and to the man who looks at you and sees the world.

And in 5 years time you would be Mrs (y/n) Barnes.


End file.
